Dangerous Days
by furubawarrior
Summary: Bullpawan exiled apprentice from ShadowclanIs accepted into thunderclan on account of something he did that his leader was too treacherous to do.  How will his new home accept him? what adventures will he find?  R&R plz


Ch. 1--A runaway

I charged through the woods, away from shadowclan territory as fast as I could, I was in a chase, a pursuit. Tigerstar, the Shadowclan leader was hot on my tail making sure I left his territory ASAP. I was being put into exile for telling all the clans that he had prepared to steal two thunderclan kits, which were of his own blood, but their mother was a thunderclan cat. Forgive me for standing up for the warrior code Tigerstar! He was a bloodthirsty leader, who had singlehandedly caused the former leader of Thunderclan, Bluestar, to fall to her death in a gorge. I could then hear Tigerstar's breath heaving close behind me as I raced through Thunderclan territory, trying to get away from him. I then reached Twoleg place and he stopped and called after me, "You'll never get away from me Bullpaw! I swear it!" He said and as I hid in a bush, he stalked off back into his territory. I heaved a sigh and looked around me, I was still in Thunderclan territory. I climbed up a tree and waited for any clan cat to come by, for they knew me well for exposing Tigerstar's treacherous secret. "A mere apprentice, with the heart of Lionclan's leader." Firestar, leader of thunderclan, said to me at the gathering at fourtrees last night after I blurted it out. I heard a rustle in the undergrowth below me and a thunderclan patrol appeared from under a bush. I climbed down nimbly and then called out the leader of the patrol's name, Graystripe. He whirled around quickly and turned his head to the side in confusion.  
"What are you in Thunderclan territory for Bullpaw?" He asked immediately. The two cats behind him were bristling at anger of even the smell of Shadowclan on me after they knew of Tigerstar's treachery. "Don't mind them," he stated after he saw the fear spread across my face, "It's only Sandstorm and Brackenfur. Calm down you two, he's a friend." "How is he a friend, when he stinks of Shadowclan?!" The she-cat hissed menacingly, her blazing green eyes afire. "He is the one who told us of Tigerstar's plans! Now let him answer the question!" Graystripe turned to her angrily and then back to me. "Go on child, why are you here?"

"I-I-I have b-b-been exiled f-fr-from Shadowclan for t-telling you his s-s-secrets." I said stuttering, and then I calmed myself.  
"Well then, stay here, Sandstorm, Brackenfur! Keep an eye on him while I go fetch Firestar." The massive gray warrior flicked his tail as he turned away in a sign that that was an order for the two warriors to stay. The orange She-cat had settled down by then and turned around to lick her still-standing fur down. When she finished, She turned to me.  
"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier, Bullpaw is it? I am Sandstorm, Firestar's mate." she meowed and purred loudly as she stated that she was their Leader's mate.  
"Yes, I am Bullpaw, nice to meet you Sandstorm." I dipped my head in respect and gave my chest a brisk lick and then turned to the calico tom standing next to her, "And you must be Brackenfur, correct?" "Yes, I'm assuming from your name you are an apprentice correct?" He said and gave me a questioning look.  
"Yes sir, but I can never become a warrior now, for I have no clan, or mentor!" I said and yowled in sorrow, missing my home.  
"Pull yourself together son. All will be well soon." I heard a deep voice and a large ginger tom with a firey pelt stepped out from behind a tree.  
"Firestar!" Sandstorm purred with delight and padded over to her mate and rubbed her nose into his neck affectionately. I dipped my head in deep respect for the Thunderclan leader as he came over to me with Sandstorm at his heels. "Good Morning Firestar." I mewed quietly.  
"Bullpaw, what you did last night showed you have great loyalty to the warrior code, A thing I respect very much. Whether it meant you were loyal to the right clan or not, it showed you have a brave heart. Would you like to join Thunderclan?" He meowed and sat up with great dignity.  
"Oh Firestar I wish not to be a burden to your clan, what with leaf-bare coming up so fast and the forest being scarce of prey because of the fire." I mewed and hung my head, staring at the dry ground under my paws.  
"Allright then Bullpaw, I will make it an order then. You must join thunderclan now, or you will be left out here in exile to be killed by the next patrol"  
"Yes sir, I would love to join Thunderclan." I meowed and sat upright looking into the Tom's eyes. He flicked his tail and we all went back in the direction I assumed of the Thunderclan camp. He ordered the three other warriors to surround me as we walked into the camp and he then leaped upon the Highrock and spoke the words to summon the clan for a meeting. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey should now assemble under the highrock for a Clan meeting." He spoke loudly and cats of all ages, from apprentices to elders came pouring into the clearing and yowls of protest sang out as the cats who weren't at the Gathering scented me. Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Brackenfur sat next to me under the Highrock as Fireheart told the story of my coming and that I had now joined the clan and my naming ceremony to become a thunderclan apprentice would be held at moonhigh. I looked around at the cats who looked my age, who looked excited to hear about my bravery, and held anticipated stares fixed on me, studying me. I could feel my skin getting warmer under my pelt, I was so nervous. Fireheart then leaped back down from the rock and escorted me to the other apprentices. "Fernpaw, Bramblepaw, and Tawnypaw, meet Bullpaw. He will share the apprentice den with you tonight after his "re-naming" ceremony. He will make a fine companion for the two of you." He said and went to his other duties.  
"Hello" I mewed feebly and dipped my head at the two of them.  
"Hello!" Fernpaw meowed excitedly, "It's so good to meet you Bullpaw, welcome to the clan!" She said and dipped her head in return.  
"hello." Tawnypaw said and dipped her head, she looked very shy.  
"Hello!" Bramblepaw was a big, dark, tabby for his age and looked exactly like Tigerstar. "Good to have you here! Do you like to play?" He mewed excitedly and stared at me unblinking with his bright yellow eyes.  
"I love to play! And thank you, all of you, for accepting me." I said and nodded to all 3 apprentices around me. They nodded in return and then went back to their den to catch up on sleep. I walked around the camp greeting the other cats who accepted me well except for a few, I think their names were Longtail, and Darkstripe...a bit touchy they seem. The rest of the day went by quickly, while I explored my new clan and territory. By the time I got back to camp, it was just before moonhigh. 


End file.
